


A Different Motivation

by Unforgotten



Category: Happy Death Day 2U (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: Tree goes back to her own timeline for a different reason than she did in the movie.





	A Different Motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



Tree didn't go back for Lori. As much as she missed her, and what they could possibly have together, there was no one she would have traded for having her mom back.

But...

But...

She couldn't help wondering: If she was here, where was the Tree who should be here? Was she in her own terrible time loop? Had she called her dad that first day, asking to talk to mom, only for him to say, "You know your mom's gone."?

She couldn't get the thought out of her head.

When she went back, it was for that other Tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I picture this happening in an AU where Carter was the orig killer and Lori was the love interest.
> 
> And uh. I apologize for my initial inability to post this to the right collection! It's VERY early in the morning and I used up all my braincells on the drabble itself, lol. I hope you didn't get too many notifications... >.<


End file.
